To Make It Right
by Black Lightning Bolt
Summary: AU. Sam became the Boy King of Hell to save his brother and Gabriel can't help but feel partially responsible. He just wants to make it right. "You never wanted this before, why would you want it now? You're a good man. Not this monster." Dark One sided Sabriel slash with mentions of Destiel. 2nd one shot in the 'Tragedy' series.


**A/N: Not how I originally planned. This was supposed to have a happy ending but I'm not in a happy ever after mood today. Enjoy anyway and please review. Also, if you have chance please vote in the poll on my profile. Many thanks!**

**Pairings: One sided Sabriel, mentions of Destiel.**

**Warnings: Angst ,slash, claiming and EvilSam and mentions of EvilDean.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, not mine.**

**Summary: AU. Sam became the Boy King of Hell to save his brother and Gabriel can't help but feel partially responsible. He just wants to make it right. "You never wanted this before, why would you want it now? You're a good man. Not this monster." Dark One sided Sabriel slash with mentions of Destiel. Oneshot companion to 'Love Is Not A Fairy Tale'. It's best if you read that but it can be read as a standalone. **

Gabriel had been a fool to ever meddle in the Winchester's business. He knew that now but it was too late to go back. He couldn't change the past this time around; all he could do was try and make it right. Hence why he was currently sat in the empty café where he had first screwed up, trying to calm his nerves with a double helping of pancakes and strawberry syrup. He didn't miss the irony of his food order – the same one that had tipped Sam off about him being responsible for Dean's repetitive deaths. He had sent an invitation to meet to Sam through an old friend called Crowley, a famous demon known as the 'King of the Crossroads'. He didn't miss the irony in that either but that wasn't as important. The only thing that mattered now was that Sam stepped down from the throne of hell and came back to Earth with Dean before either of them went too far. He had already heard rumours of the fate of Castiel; the angel sent down to save the eldest Winchester from perdition. It had been said that Dean had claimed him as his mate and bound the angel to him as soon as the child of heaven had landed by the rack. Gabriel sincerely hoped it was just a rumour. If it wasn't then Dean was already too far gone to save even if Sam wasn't and Gabriel knew Sam would never leave his brother. The youngest Winchester had taken over hell to get him back. There was no way he would desert him if he had gone that far. The soft jingle of the café's bell broke Gabriel out of his thoughts and he looked up from his food, knowing it was Sam. He had cast a spell so only he could enter, knowing they would need privacy if they were to talk openly.

"You just killed two of my best," Sam commented, not sounding overly bothered as he sat down in the stool next to him. Gabriel looked at him with a small smirk.

"Well I did tell you to come alone in my invite," he replied simply, materialising a fresh stack of pancakes in front of Sam with maple syrup this time. Sam chuckled and glanced at the food before looking back to Gabriel, amused.

"Why have you called me here, trickster? To lecture me about ignoring your lessons?" the Boy King asked mockingly. Gabriel repressed a shiver at his cold manner. This was not the same man he had once tormented. This man was crueller than he could have ever imagined Sam being and he could tell from just a few words. Instead he took a deep breath, chewing on a bit of pancake and swallowing before he replied.

"Actually, it's more of a bargain…"

"And what could you offer me now?" Sam scoffed. "I saved my brother from the torture of hell. I control the demons. I could probably control you if I wanted." He looked the shorter man up and down at that, a suggestive leer on his lips. Gabriel's eyes flashed in anger at the suggestion.

"You should be careful. You don't know who you're talking to," he warned. "This is me being nice. So listen. I want Castiel freed and I want you to step down."

"That's a big order," Sam replied with a smirk. "I don't think it's gonna happen either. Not for anything. Besides I don't think Castiel will really want to leave Dean, considering the noises I keep hearing from their bedroom." Gabriel clenched his fists in fury at the crude mention of his brother, glaring at the taller man.

"You don't want me as your enemy Sam and I need you to see the wrong in what you're doing here. You never wanted this before, why would you want it now? You're a good man. Not this monster," he practically growled. Sam laughed loudly at that but it didn't reach his eyes, which remained fixed on the archangel's face as if studying him.

"I'm not a monster? This has been my destiny all along and I've accepted that. You know that rumours get around in hell? Apparently if I didn't become this then I would have become king of hell anyway? I would have become Lucifer." Gabriel's eyes widened at the revelation, shock evident on his features. So the Winchesters would have been his brothers' vessels? Sam as Lucifer and Dean as Michael. Thinking about it he had to admit it made sense. His attention snapped back to Sam though as the younger Winchester continued, a small smirk growing on his lips as he spoke. "You see, angels need vessels to walk the Earth and Lucifer needed a very specific vessel to do that; me - a rebellious son who ran away with a certain type of blood running through his veins. But you already knew that didn't you?" Gabriel frowned uncertainly. This meeting wasn't going as he had expected. _He_ was supposed to be the one gloating and being mysterious yet Sam seemed to be playing that role. It made him feel extremely uneasy.

"How would I know that?" he asked slowly, making himself sound confused. Sam's smirk widened.

"Don't play coy with me Gabriel. Do you really think after becoming the King of hell I wouldn't find out everything I could about any creature that got away?" the taller man asked smugly. Gabriel jumped out of his seat immediately upon hearing his true name but Sam grabbed his arm, pulling him back down. The archangel tried to yank his arm away quickly but to no avail, unable to get out of Sam's grip. Instinctively he went to call on his grace, panicking when something blocked his powers.

He was helpless.

"Let go!" he demanded but Sam shook his head, a self-satisfied yet hungry look on his face as he leant closer to the angel to whisper in his ear, trapping the powerless angel in place with his other arm. Gabriel screwed his eyes shut tightly, trying to block out the Boy King's presence and calm down. It was little use.

"Never," Sam murmured breath hot on Gabriel's skin. The archangel's eyes flew open at the words in shock and fear. Surely Sam didn't mean what he thought he did. He couldn't seriously be implying he was going to lay claim to him. His denial was shot to pieces in seconds when he felt Sam's lips brush down to his neck, teeth nipping at sensitive skin before he spoke again. "I'm going to make you mine Gabriel. Now and forever."

"No you aren't," the archangel insisted, struggling uselessly in his grip. Only he knew that it was no use. Sam had tricked him, just like he had done to Sam in the past, and there was nothing he could do but let it happen. So as Sam recited the ancient spell to claim him Gabriel gave in, submitting to his new master as bitter tears began to flow down his cheeks.

He had wanted to make everything right but once again all he'd done was make it so much worse.


End file.
